


The Math Between Us Adds Up

by quelleheureestil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quelleheureestil/pseuds/quelleheureestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is completely fluff. Derek helps Stiles with homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Math Between Us Adds Up

Ever since he and Derek got together, Stiles started doing his homework at the loft.

Scratch that. Stiles did homework at the loft before him and Derek became a couple, but now he had permission to do it. 

Over the two months of their relationship (and the three months before that), Stiles and Derek had fallen into a semblance of a routine. Stiles would come over after school, and Derek would be working out. Stiles would ogle anywhere from thirty seconds to two minutes before he’d shake himself and lay out the homework he needed done by tomorrow on the table. Derek would finish working out, shower, and start on dinner—Derek was a surprisingly good cook. They would eat and banter about whatever came up, watch T.V., Stiles would get a kiss or two good night, and he would go home. 

Rinse and repeat daily. 

Today was no different. Stiles let himself in with his key, which Derek totally gave him and he didn’t just make a copy of, and watched Derek do a couple push ups before sitting down to start on his Calculus homework. 

Stiles is smart; however, that doesn’t mean he likes doing homework. He understands the topics, the applications, and everything about what they’re learning. Let him just take the test and move on. But no, he has about an hour’s worth of Calculus to do alone. 

“That one’s wrong,” a gruff voice said from just over Stiles’ left shoulder. Stiles was so consumed in his work that he didn’t even hear Derek come up behind him, so, Stiles being Stiles, he jumped and knocked most of his papers off the table.

“Excuse me?” Stiles’ voice cracked, quickly cleared his throat and repeated at a normal octave. 

“That one problem was wrong. You took the derivative of the bottom instead of the top first, so your signs were all wrong in the final answer,” Derek said with an amused smirk on his face. Even after everything, Derek still finds Stiles’ flailing amusing, and he never passes up a chance to prove him wrong. 

Stiles scrambled to collect his papers from the ground and quickly shuffled to last problem he was working on and saw that Derek was right.

“How’d you know that?” Stiles gaped. Derek rolled his eyes and his sassy-brows made an appearance.

“I did go to high school, Stiles. I even got my degree in math at NYU,” Derek said turning to go to his room, and Stiles gawked after him, following him to where he was grabbing sweats for after his shower.

“I didn’t know that! How did I not know that? Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles quick fired questions at Derek.

“You never asked,” he replied with a shrug. Stiles could see the tips of his ears turning red, and Stiles started to grin.

“You’re a secret nerd! Oh, this is great!” Stiles hopped onto the middle of Derek’s bed and struck the stereotypical ‘sexy’ pose—a hand propping his head up, his legs bent, pushing his hip into the air a bit, and the other hand resting on his waist. 

“Talk nerdy to me, baby,” Stiles simpered. The next thing Stiles felt was a pillow that smacked him directly in the face and a blushing Derek retreating to the bathroom. 

Stiles hasn’t laughed so hard in ages.


End file.
